Super Safe with SuperTed
Super Safe with SuperTed was an educational cartoon released on 26th March 1986 on video. It was sponsored by the Green Cross Code, a brand sponsored by the Royal Society for the prevention of Accidents (RoSPA) and was used to demonstrate the importance of Road Safety. Though never released on television, part of the cartoon was also used for a television commercial for the same sponsorship. Plot On the Planet Spot at Spotty's house, SuperTed and Spotty are playing a game of "Help the Chicken Cross the Road," but Spotty keeps on losing. SuperTed says that Spotty isn't good at video games and is better at crossing the universe than crossing the road. He then asks Spotty to let him show him how. Spotty reluctantly agrees. He controls the chicken using stop, looking both ways and crossing and wins. Spotty complains that SuperTed always wins and must be cheating, but he insists that he isn't and only knows the rules about crossing the road and explains them to him: #Find somewhere safe to cross like a Pelican Crossing #Find somewhere where you can see clearly both ways #Do not stand too close to the road #Look both ways and listen carefully because you might hear traffic coming even if you can't see it #When it's all clear, cross over still looking and listening for traffic. Spotty follows this advice and wins. They then leave the house and go for a walk. As they are walking down the street which leads down a busy road, they notice Blotch on the other side waving to them. Forgetting everything SuperTed had told him about crossing the road, Spotty carelessly walks across without looking both ways or listening for the traffic and is almost hit by a speeding rocket. But SuperTed whispers his secret magic word and rescues him in the nick of time. Spotty thanks him, but tells him he was in no real danger as rockets on the Planet Spot have the strongest brakes. Blotch and SuperTed however both scorn Spotty for carelessly rushing across the road and that he should of looked for a safe place to cross like a Zebra Crossing. Still not understanding, Spotty is disgusted by the thought of having to cross over somewhere that has stripes. Using Spotty's rocket, SuperTed decides to take Spotty and Blotch to the planet Earth where there is a lot of traffic there to teach a reluctant Spotty once and for about Road Safety and how dangerous it is not to follow the rules. On Earth, SuperTed once again tells Spotty as well as Blotch the rules of safely crossing the road: #Find a safe place to cross where you can see clearly both ways. (Don't get behind anything such as a bus) #When you're ready to cross don't stand too close to the edge of the road. #Look both ways and listen. #If there's anything coming you mustn't try and cross. #When you're sure nothing is coming walk carefully across the road. (Don't Run) #You must continue to look and listen for any signs of traffic until you are safely on the other side. SuperTed asks Spotty if he can remember it all clearly now. Spotty replies that he can as Spotty brains are the best in the universe. SuperTed humorously remarks that Spotty heads are the biggest in the universe referring to Spotty being so big headed about his knowledge. SuperTed finishes with a message to the viewers saying that if they follow these rules they will be able to cross the road safely in any part of the universe. He then says to remember that he can't be there to save them if they make the same mistakes Spotty made, especially on the planet Earth. Because after all he is only a cartoon character! Cast *Derek Griffiths as SuperTed *Jon Pertwee as Spotty *Wendy Padbury as Blotch Trivia * In the scene where SuperTed, Spotty and Blotch are starting to go through the rules of Road Safety on Earth, Bulk is seen going by on a moped. He is wearing his helmet which shows the audience that he may be dense, but even he knows the rules of Road Safety. It is also possible that Tex and Skeleton reminded him to be safe before he went out. Tex can also be seen driving a car in the opposite direction a few seconds after. * Wendy Padbury takes over from Sheila Steafel as the voice of Blotch. * When SuperTed mentions to the viewers that they must all always follow the Road Safety rules and he can't be there to save them if they don't, it is similar to what the superhero Green Cross Code Man said in his commercials: "Always use the Green Cross Code because I won't be there when you ''cross the road!" or if anyone else was with him, he would say: "We won't/can't be there when ''you ''cross the road, so always use the Green Cross Code". * Jon Pertwee who voiced Spotty had done a previous commercial for the Green Cross Code in 1976 called S.P.L.I.N.K., an easy way of remembering it: **'S:' Find a safe place to cross and stop. **'P:' Stand on the pavement near the kerb. **'L:' Look all round for traffic and listen. **'I:' If traffic is coming, let it pass. **'N:' When there is no traffic near, walk straight across the road. **'K:''' Keep looking and listening for traffic while you cross. Videos Super Safe with SuperTed (1986) UK Public Information Film|The well known cartoon that all fans remember. 1986 SuperTed Green Cross Code Advert|The Green Cross Code Advert Category:Episodes